1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to musical instruments and, more particularly, to percussion instruments.
2. Description of the Art
A percussion instrument known in native cultures used a hollow tubular member, such as a plant stem, reed or cane, which was closed at each end. A quantity of particulate material, such as seeds, rocks, etc., was loosely disposed within the tubular member before the ends were closed. Pegs were driven through the sides of the tubular member substantially along the entire length thereof. As the tubular member was inclined at an angle away from horizontal, the particulate material which had been previously collected at one end of the tubular member flowed by gravity toward the other end and struck the pegs along the length of the tubular member creating a resonant, pleasing sound. This process could be repeated by inverting the tubular member in an opposite direction to cause the particulate material to flow back to the other end.
Various improvements and different, but related instruments, have been devised over the years which are derived from the above-described native instrument. Some of these newer instruments include baffles disposed intermediate the ends of the hollow member which divided the hollow member into several separate chambers, each filled with its own quantity of particulate material.
Due to the relatively small size of such instruments, the sounds generated as the particulate material flows from one end to the other are of relatively short duration and requires the instrument to be continually re-inverted to continue the generation of the musical sounds. This quickly becomes a monotonous task.
Thus, it will be desirable to provide a percussion musical instrument employing internally movable particulate material which generates sounds for a longer time than similar previously devised musical instruments. It would also be desirable to provide such a musical instrument which creates a more resonant sound.